Cloud computing is a burgeoning method for storing computer data and running software applications using the Internet. Large servers, continually connected to the internet, store computer data and software applications. A device is allowed to connect to the server via an Internet connection, usually a web browser, and retrieve data or run software applications. This arrangement is valuable to small and mobile computing devices, which benefit from the large storage capacity and better computing power of a server.
The clear trend in cloud computing is to offload tasks normally performed on a local device to a Cloud server. It is anticipated that fast Internet connections will soon be ubiquitous and that the computation power and efficiency of cloud servers will strongly favor the use of server computers to store and compute data for local devices.
Recently, cloud storage has become a readily available cloud service (e.g., Dropbox, Google Docs, and Amazon Cloud Drive). Cloud storage allows a user to upload files to a server and disseminate the files to multiple devices based on a system of secure permissions allowing access to a centrally stored set of data. A file is created on a user's computer, the file is uploaded to a server, the server has instruction on where to send the file based on the users request and the file is pushed to all appropriate devices that are available on the internet for receiving the new file. Any device that modifies the file returns the modified file to the server via the internet and the server replaces the file on the devices that are connected to the server and have the appropriate permissions to receive the modified file. In this way a file can be duplicated on multiple computers and remain synchronized so long as there is an Internet connection.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements. A cloud storage box is a graphical representation of data storage space operated by the cloud server.